


Son of The Moon

by Elite_7



Series: Son Of The Moon Universe [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future, I am sorry for the emotions, Rayllum, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: In an Alternative Future, Zym and Rayla die. Callum sends his young son to the past in order to save the future from repeating itself.





	1. A wish

The moon was full. Callum felt the waves of guilt overwhelm him. His five-year-old son was in his arms fast asleep. Like he should be at nine in the evening. But something was off. He could feel it.

 

Time was slowing in order to let Callum grant his wish.

 

The mage found himself in front of a grave. The portal that would eventually open. He could still fix everything. He just needed to send his son to do it.

 

A father’s hardest task. Especially for Callum. Gadras is all he has left. He still has Ezran but no Rayla. He would be _nothing_ without Rayla. He would be terrified if Gadras was gone too. His only son. His only memory of Rayla.

 

“Gadras, wake up buddy.” He whispers to the cute little boy in his arms. “It’s time for your trip.”

 

A trip to stop the past from repeating itself. A trip that he may never see his son again.

 

“Hmm daddy I don’t want too.” The boy’s voice cracks a moment after his father puts him down.

 

“You won’t ever be alone buddy. Me and mommy will be with you.” Callum says summoning the portal with his magic. He lets a tear slip before kneeling down to his son. “You will just meet our younger selves.”

 

“B-but I don’t want to leave you! I want you to come with me!”

 

The mage knew this would happen. It pains him even more that he has to use the forceful method.

 

“Gadras I cannot come with you. Time will be disrupted if I have contact with my younger self. They don’t know who you are. Please just do this for daddy. Do it for mommy at least.” Callum asks putting a hand on the five-year-old’s head. He had seen horns starting to grow and knew he would look like his mother in no time. He had her violet eyes.

 

“Promise that you will be here when I return?”

 

Dang this kid is pulling at his heart strings today. Callum knew if they fixed the past that the future would be slipping away. Gadras would disappear. Hopefully a future with no evil would be born.

 

“I promise buddy.” He says as he picks his son up, kissed him on the head, and slides him into the portal before it closes.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what should we do about Sol Regem? Whats the plan?” Callum asks standing next to Rayla while holding Zym. He stares at the dragon for a moment before he feels Rayla’s hand on his arm. “Rayla?”

 

“It feels strange to be in Xadia again. Zym has the Dragon Queen’s scent so I have an idea.” The elf next to him says taking Zym from him.

For a moment, their hands brushed against each other. Callum felt his face heat up. He wouldn’t dare look at Rayla in the eye. He just stares and follows her instructions. She knows what she’s doing.

 

“Please work please work please work-“ Rayla whispers as the mighty dragon inspects the tiny dragon. Zym wagged his tail and chirped proudly. Callum was behind her hoping that he wouldn’t get eaten.

 

 _Can_ dragons eat other dragons?

 

Sol Regem raises his head and starts turning his ginormous back from them. Callum felt the earth rumble as the giant walks back towards his post. Zym was about to follow him but Rayla kept him in her arms. She then leaps out of the way before getting hit by the tail. She drags the prince away before he was slammed against the wall of the canyons.

 

“Th-that was close.” Rayla breaths as she lets go of Callum’s hands in favor for wrapping her arm around Zym again. “ _Too_ close.”

 

Too close indeed. The human prince couldn’t stop his heart from beating out of control. He takes deep breaths to steady his breathing. Pretty sure Zym would be that size in a matter of months. That scared Callum. Would Zym remember them when they return in a couple years?

 

Would Rayla leave to stay in Xadia?

 

“Let’s hurry and get out of the canyon. You don’t want to be alone at night trapped in a shifting canyon.” The girl shifts her eyes to look at him and notices a very strange look in his eye. She was immediately worried. “Callum, whats wrong?”

 

The boy didn’t answer right away. “You said the canyon shifts at night? What if it shifts near the dragon queen’s hideout?” he locked eyes with her. “I know it sounds crazy.”

 

“Callum, the Dragon Queen’s castle is on the other side of Xadia. It was a good plan, but it wouldn’t do us any good.”

 

“Oh.” Was all that Callum could say as they continue their journey across the canyon. He tried to think what Ezran would have done. Oh, how much he misses his brother. It feels different not having him near. He would **never** leave the castle without Ezran after all.

 

Rayla saw his face drop and instantly thought of Ezran. He was growing up too fast. Too fast for a ten-year-old boy to handle. So Rayla put a hand on his shoulder and smiles, “When we get to a village, we can send a letter to him. We have to send a letter to the Dragon Queen to let her know that her son is alive.”

 

A strange blue light caught Callum’s attention. He somehow feels connected to it somehow. Like it was drawing him in. He looks over at Rayla and notices that she was staring at the same direction he was looking. Zym even chirped happily as he sniffs the air. He manages to break free from Rayla’s arms and dashes towards the light.

 

“Hey Zym come back!” Callum calls running after him.

 

“Callum look, he is leading us towards that light! Let’s follow him!”

 

The boy could only silently agree with her. They ran as fast as they could after the little dragon. It took them a few minutes to notice that they were out of the canyon. Zym was in flight as he races towards the light.

 

“Wow.” Rayla and Callum both says as they hid behind a bush at the source. They were pressed against each other while looking at the light that is now retreating.

 

They saw a little boy, in clothing like Rayla’s, and had little horns growing on his head. Elf child. But how could one be covered in light. Worst of all, this child seems alone and without an adult. Callum saw Zym inch towards the boy who groans before opening his eyes.

 

The human prince and Moonshadow elf already knew what that light was. It was a portal of some kind. A magical portal.

 

“Wh-where am I?” The little boy who couldn’t be more than five questions as he sits up. He then gets chills down his spine before leaping to his feet finally noticing an advancing baby dragon. “Zym? You’re here!”

 

The boy seems he knows Zym by the looks of it. He stretches out his arm and whistles for the little one to come to him. The dragon happily tackles him to the ground. The sound of laughter came soon after.

 

Rayla emerges slowly from the bush. The movement never went unnoticed by the look that the little boy gave to her. He stops moving as he stares at her. Then he pushes Zym off to the side and sits up, so he was sitting facing her.

 

“Hey little one. Where’s your parents?”

 

The boys white hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty, and his eyes got watery. He lets the tears flow down his cheeks as he races towards Rayla. He wraps his arms around her legs.

 

“Daddy told me you were here! He was right right right!” The little boy says looking up at Rayla with a teary grin. However, the shock face he received made him deflate a bit. “You don’t know me. Its me mommy. Gadras.”

 

“Mo-mommy?” Callum whispers so loudly that the little boy shrieks softly. He hides behind Rayla with a whimper. “Hey little guy, I’m sorry for scaring you.” He says a little calmer as he comes from behind the bush.

 

Gadras felt a soft hand on his head and looks up. Rayla knelt down and eyes him carefully. Five years old and he doesn’t know who his parents were. How tragic that he thinks they are his parents.

 

“Can you explain to me why you’re here little one?” she asks softly as Callum picks up Zym and stood behind her.

 

“Daddy told me to save the future from repeating itself. He sent me here to save him.” Gadras says pointing a small hand at the dragon in Callum’s arms.

Questions were swimming in her head as she stares at the child in front of her. She stands up and turns to Callum.

 

“Somebody used time traveler magic to send him here.” She tells him softly as the child looks very confused.

 

 


	2. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Callum, do you think he came because of us?”

“What are we supposed to do? We can’t exactly take care of a child!”

 

“Speak quietly Callum! You have any bright ideas sad prince?”

 

“Yeah, we leave him at a village in hopes he can find his parents.”

 

**_SMACK!_ **

****

Callum saw that coming when Rayla curls her fists. He feels his face sting when he touches the area where the elf punched him.

 

They were gathering berries near by and had left the child to take care of the dragon. They were already bickering about his future. Rayla wanted to bring him with them in hopes that the Queen of the Dragons would help them. Callum disagreed and told her that he would only slow them down. They already had one baby to feed.

 

Yet here they are arguing about a little boy.

 

“You suddenly not the Callum I know. Your saying it like Ezran was slowing us down.” Rayla says turning her back to him as she walks back towards the clearing. She then snaps her head back to look at him. “In truth, it was _you_ who was slowing him down.” She hisses before speed walking ahead of them.

 

That stung Callum. He didn’t think of it that way. He wasn’t thinking about Ezran like he was about Gadras. He needed to fix this with Rayla. He doesn’t want to lose her as a friend.

 

“Callum come quick!” The elf’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. “Zym and Gadras are both gone!”

 

The prince catches her eyes before she turns her back to him. They were filled with panic. Probably for Zym more than the child.

 

_No Callum your big idiot. She is panicking about them both!_

“Are you sure they didn’t just venture off?”

 

Rayla gives him a ‘Are you seriously asking me that’ face before shoving him backwards. He caught himself before hitting a thorny bush. “HAVE YOU LOST A BRIANCELL?! THEY COULD BE HURT OR CAPTURED!”

 

Straightening himself to look at her was the hardest thing he could do. He saw her eyes filled with so many emotions; pain, guilt, sadness. He took a deep breath and watches as she walks around the area. He begins to look around as well.

 

“Mommy!”

 

The cry was heard above Rayla as Callum looks up from where he was. There in a tree branch was Gadras with a small dragon on his back. He was scared out of his mind. The way he was shaking told Callum that he didn’t attend to be up there. Did Zym carry him?

 

Rayla was up there in seconds. She wraps her arms around the child and the dragon before leaping to the ground. Once they were on the ground, Rayla let go and Gadras was clearly scared out of his mind.

 

“What were you doing up there?” She demanded softly as the child steadies his breathing.

 

“Zym carried me up there.” Gadras responded softly looking down at his boots. The dragon squawks in protest but was easily overpowered by Rayla’s glance at him. “Then we both couldn’t get down.”

 

Callum rolls his eyes as he turns his back on them. He starts heading the way the village path was. He doesn’t need to look back to know that Rayla was glaring at him. He kept a sharp eye out for trouble.

 

“You really need to be more careful next time.” Raylas voice carries through the forest. “You can’t carry little people like that Zym.”

 

The baby dragon flew over to Callum and lands on his shoulder. With a tightness in his chest forming from their argument earlier. All Callum could do was keep his mouth shut. “Yeah I know how you feel.” He whispers sadly as he pets the dragon’s chin.

 

\----[-----]----

 

Rayla had given him her hood to wear as a disguise when they arrived in the village. Gadras was alright. He was an elf. Callum was a human who felt like he was walking in fire. Zym had to be put back in the bag so he doesn’t cause any attention. The dragon was growing tired of this.

 

“Keep your hands in your pockets, Callum.” The elf next to him hisses when they arrived at the village gates. “You don’t want to attract unwanted visitors.”

 

“Got it.” He whispers back as he pulls the hood lower down his face. He could feel Gadras’s eyes on him from the other side of Rayla. He was holding her hand. Something _he_ should be doing.

 

Was he jealous of a little kid?

 

The village was beautiful. They had houses that were carved into trees and a bunch of other buildings made up of mud and stone. Elves from all over were gathered here. Callum found himself looking around while keeping his hands from reaching out and grasping the beauty around him.

 

The inn that was seen near the exit was what Rayla pointed out to them. She drags Callum with her as they hurry inside. There was a storm coming. Rayla told him so.

 

“I’ll do the talking.” The female elf told him, her anger still visible. Callum felt his chest tighten even more. How could he fix their relationship? If they keep fighting, something horrible will happen that they will regret. They almost lost the dragon prince once.

 

They made their way in the inn which was a big treehouse that has a bunch of windows with candles on the edges. Callum follows Rayla while Gadras follows.

 

The kid was annoying. How was he supposed to save Zym from certain fate?

 

The innkeeper greets them with a small smile, handing Gadras a small apple from the bowl. The little boy thanks her and bites into it. “How may I help you?”

 

Rayla steps forward. “How much for a room with two beds?” she asks kindly placing a hand on Gadras’s back.

 

“Hmm, it’s not exactly within your price range. A hundred coins would do.” The innkeeper says, eyeing Callum who gulps in fear. Was his hood not covering his face all the way? “Or we can bargain for work?”

 

“Sorry but-“ an elbow slams into his ribs as Rayla smiles at her.

 

“Say what needs to be done and we’ll do it!” She says while Callum nurses his ribs.

 

“Well your boyfriend seems strong? If he can help lifting these heavy boxes upstairs than I can cut the price to half for you and give you an extra night.” The innkeeper says giving the human prince a knowing look. “Its just three boxes.”

 

“You got yourself a deal!” Rayla says shaking the innkeeper’s hand as Callum groans before thanking her as well.

 

The boyfriend slip up never went unnoticed by neither Callun nor Rayla. Gadras was enjoying his apple to notice. The five-year-old follows Rayla who waited for him.

 

Callum was left with his job. It was just three boxes. How hard could it be?

 

\---[---]---

 

The boy came into the room and nearly collapsed due to exhaustion. He was sweaty from head to toe and every fiber in his body ached.

 

Rayla was sitting on the edge of Gadra’s bed. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Rough day?” she asks already knowing the answer. “Go on rest. I’ll take first watch.”

 

“Rayla, I am sorry about today. I shouldn’t have said those terrible things.” Callum says sitting next to her while staring at the child’s sleeping form. His eyes soften a bit knowing how much he looks like Rayla. “He sure looks like you.”

 

“Callum, do you think he came because of us?”

 

The boy was stumped at that question. He tilts his head to the side in concern. “How do you mean?”

 

“If Gadras came from the future. Then is he here to make sure time doesn’t repeat itself?”

 

“I don’t know, Rayla. There must be something that happened to bring him here.” Callum says looking at Rayla who’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was beautiful. “He was surprised to see Zym which is making me wonder that something horrible happened.”

 

“Callum, we’ll talk about this in the morning. I’ll take first watch. Go rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all will be like; "Why is Callum being a idiot?" or "Why doesn't Callum like Gadras so much?" Well your questions will be answered in time. 
> 
> P.S: I fell on the ice and may possibly have a calf injury. Chapters will be slow. Blame the ice.


	3. A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is going to be a great mother. Someday.
> 
> And him? He doesn’t know what he will be. Who is he going to be besides a prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The moon was brighter at midnight. Rayla enjoyed watching the moon and how her heart melts looking at it. She wonders if Gadras had these moments before. Watching the moon with his mother?

 

She watches Callum’s steady breaths from her spot near the door. She was laying down, making sure there was no contact between her and the prince. From her side, she could see Zym sleeping near Gadras’s head. What happened to Zym that caused the future to be so chaotic?

 

She looks at Callem for a moment and then at Gadras. What is the real reason he came? He is such a young boy. Five at the most. He can barely pronounce Zym’s full name.

 

The night was turning to day. It was just a matter of time until Callum wakes up for second watch. The elf would be going on no sleep and whats worse than having a dragon on your side, its having two babies at most. Rayla tries to keep her frustration at bay. For Gadras. For Zym. For Callum.

 

For Callum? The elf feels the bed shift a little and a small yawn escapes the prince. Rayla sits up, pulling her legs to the edge of the bed, and got up. She suddenly felt very thirsty.

 

Callum sleepily opens his eyes and found the bed empty. He was beginning to panic until he saw Rayla sitting in one of the chairs at the wooden table that held their uneaten bread and glass of water. He sighs and sits up, already feeling sore from the day before. His eyes glances at the little elf on the bed next to him and couldn’t help but think how much he looks like Rayla.

 

“Your bedhead looks adorable.”

 

Callum turns around to see the elf taking a piece of bread and eating it. She smiles at him for a second, but it feels like it was towards Gadras.

 

He fixes his hair and clears his throat. “What do you see in the little guy?”

 

“You mean Zym?” Rayla asks but Callum shakes his head, pointing at the _other_ little guy in the room. “He reminds me of me Callum. When my parents abandoned me, I thought I lost everything, sure I was angry and disappointed at them, but I- I thought I was on my own. Until Runnan came along.”

 

Callum saw her face fall a little. She continues with an unsteady voice, “He basically turned into a father figure for me at the same age he is.” She is referring to Gadras who turns in his covers. “I don’t want that to happen to him. I don’t want that pain to consume him like it did me.”

 

 

“Rayla-“

 

“I know this is dumb telling you this.”

 

“Rayla-“

 

“I shouldn’t have disobeyed Runnan like that.”

 

“ _Rayla_.” the human prince manages to say in a voice that the elf never thought she would hear. “You can be your own person. Gadras has us. Rayla, we don’t have to worry about things in the past. Let’s look at a future with peace.” He says sitting down next to her. He locks eyes with her. “ _With_ Gadras.”

 

Rayla felt a wind move her hair a bit as he looks at her. Is he finally warming up to Gadras? She feels a blush dusting her cheeks and she looks away quickly. Callum was not one for these speeches.

 

“Thanks, Callum.” She yawns and stretches a bit. Rayla glares at the sound of chuckling beside her. “You’re on second watch.” She says beginning to walk to the bed and lays down on it. She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. That wasn’t happening it seems.

 

Callum was watching her. She could feel his gaze on her. She knows darn well that he wouldn’t feel the same way. Her heart breaks at the thought of him not being with her. Leaving her as soon they complete the mission. Going back to Katolis and marrying a girl from another kingdom.

 

Gadras turns over in his bed again and talks in his sleep that gave Rayla and Callum a clue. That clue was all they needed to know what really happen to his parents.

 

“Lord Viren killed mother?” Gadras whimpers in his sleep.

 

Callum’s heart breaks seeing the child having a nightmare. He looks at Rayla and she was already getting out of bed. He gets up as well, but she shakes her head at him as if telling him she has this under control. A small piece of him breaks inside. He watches the elf climb into the child’s bed. His eyes soften a bit.

 

She is going to be a great mother. Someday.

 

And him? He doesn’t know what he will be. Who is he going to be besides a prince?

 

“It’s okay little one,” Rayla sooths Gadras who was whimpering even more. “I am here.”

 

Callum smiles at her and then at the little boy. He feels warm when she is with him. When she _hugs_ him. But he doubts that she feels the same. How can a human and a elf get together?

 

The prince walks to the edge of the bed that the two were laying down on. He sits on the edge. Gadras laying his little head on the elf’s lap. Rayla leans her back on the bedhead. Her eyes kept closing ever so slightly. Was she fighting off sleep because of him?

 

Dawn was breaking overhead of their inn. Light was reaching the windows. Callum knew she needs rest. If they have any chance to continue, they would need Rayla to be awake and focused. Their mission depends on rest.

 

“Rayla,” He whispers putting a hand on top of hers. He could feel her warm hands just by touching them. Electricity soured through him. “rest.”

 

Rayla looks at him for a moment and then nods. She puts a hand on top of his and squeezes it. A red blush dusts her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leans her head on Callum’s shoulder. The prince smiles and continues watching the door.

 

\----[----]----

 

“Gadras, lets let Rayla rest a bit.” Callum says at the now woken up little boy who was excited to start the day. He just woke up and wanted to play with Zym.

 

“But daddy, can’t we wake her?” Gadras whines as Zym grabs his hood from the chair.

 

Callum was stone cold in place at the five year old child’s question. Did he just call him daddy? His heart fluttered at that. Could he have a chance with Rayla? This was big.

 

“Let’s get some breakfast. The smell of food will wake her.” Callum says as he holds the child’s hands.

 

When Callum put his hood up and took the childs hand once again, a knock was heard from the door. The human prince covered his face and brought the child closer to them. He opens the door.

 

“Hello human is Rayla present?”


	4. A Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to leave her!” Gadras yells as he stomps his little feet.

“Hello human is Rayla present?”

 

Callum froze on the spot. The questioner was an elf of some kind that Callum wasn’t making out. The elf was a male, having brown skin with different markings on his cheeks and arms. He doesn’t seem like he prose a threat.

 

“Who are you? How do you know I am not an elf?” Callum asks being protective of his friend and his identity.

 

The elf chuckles and looks down at the child next to him. “My names Tinker and you have no horns and human hands.” He says and crouches down to look at the child. “Hey little guy.” He greets with a smile.

 

Gadras looks at him and hides behind Callum’s legs. Tinker chuckles and stands back up before pushing them back. He sees Rayla fast asleep and chuckles.

 

“You took care of her well Runnan.” Tinker says softly. He then winks at Callum. “Don’t worry human. I won’t tell.”

 

“Why are you interested in Rayla so much?” The prince manages to speak out as he shuts the door, so no one hears them.

 

“I’m Rayla’s uncle. Isn’t that obvious?”

 

“No, it’s really not.” Gadras pipes up softly before going back behind Callum’s legs.

 

“The kids smart.”

 

“Tinker?” A small voice was heard in the bed closes to the window.

 

Both Tinker and Callum look at Rayla who was stretching her arms. Her eyes were wide as Gadras was hiding behind the human’s legs. Scared.

 

“Hey Rayla,” he says opening his arms but Rayla stays on the bed. She doesn’t move. “whats wrong? Not coming in for a hug?”

 

“You’re not the real Tinker. He died in an accident years ago.” She says showing her blades to the elf. Callum’s eyes went wide at what happens next. First thing was Gadras dashing off in fear. Next thing he knows, he was holding Zym and running as fast as he can. Swords clashing behind him.

 

“Daddy!” Gadras’s screams were heard from the main lobby of the inn and Callum made a mad dash for it. For him.

 

He keeps his hood down and eyes open as he tries to locate the child. His heart was racing. Gadras leaps up from under the innkeeper’s desk and hugs his legs.

 

“Daddy where’s mommy!” the boy was shaking as Callum wraps his arms around him as Zym whimpers on his shoulder. “We have to find her!”

 

“Gadras, mommy can fight off the bad guy. She’ll win and then find us.” Callum can only hope he’s right on that one. Rayla is going on almost no sleep. He’ll need to find them somewhere to stay, like a cave of some sort next time.

 

“I don’t want to leave her!” Gadras yells as he stomps his little feet. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. No, he needs to be strong. He needs to be strong for them. He’s a big boy.

 

“I don’t want to leave her too, but we have no choice. Someone knows where we are. We have to keep moving.” Callum says to the boy who pouts. The prince wraps his arms around the boy and lifts him up. He was surprisingly light. He would need a bath and a change of clothes when they get somewhere safe.

 

The boys and the dragon escape the inn as curious elves start making their way to the room. Callum doesn’t stop until he finds a cave at least two miles from the village. It was dark and wet. Probably still drying up from a recent flood. It was cold so blankets and body heat were critical.

 

Gadras was waiting by the fire that Callum had built earlier and was staring at it in silence. The prince was staring at the entrance of the cave and was getting worried.

 

“It’s almost midday, Rayla should be back by now.” He whispers to himself as Zym sleeps beside the child. She knows the caves in Xadia well. She should know their location by now.

 

He finds himself worrying more and more. He keeps it hidden for Gadras. The little boy has enough on his plate right now. Having to leave his future to go and save the past must be tough.

 

“Daddy, I’m cold.” Gadras says shivering in his blankets.

 

The last thing they need right now is a sick child.

 

“C’mere Gadras.” Callum pats the spot next to him on the edge of the cave. “Let me tell you a story to pass the time.”

 

\----[---]----

 

He was tough but Rayla had speed on her side. This Tinker lookalike was just messing with her head. That’s it. The real Tinker she had known throughout her childhood was gone. He died in an accident.

 

“Your skills have improved Rayla.” Lookalike Tinker complemented her as she snarls at him.

 

“Shut up, you’re a coward for hiding your true self. Who are you?!” Rayla dodges his attacks as she looks over at the window. She could escape and find Callum and Gadras. They go find the dragon queen then.

 

“You don’t need to know what I already do know. You had a child with a human. That boy, was it Camel?” The strange elf remarks were enough to make Rayla roll her eyes.

 

“Yeah sure we can call him that.” She says before slamming him in the window shattering it instantly.  
  
They both fell onto the ground. Rayla quickly getting away on foot while the elf lays there dead. She had to do it. She had to protect the three most important things in the world to her. She won’t look at the other elves who witnessed the whole thing. They know who to blame. She would be killed if anyone finds out. Killing an elf while protecting a human is considered treason and the result is death.

 

Rayla dashes off towards the east while trying to find Callum’s trail. She knows a cave nearby. Maybe they were there. She could only hope they were okay.

 

\----[----]----

 

“She gave Ezran a knife without telling you? That’s funny.”

 

“Well she technically told me… after he left with Corvus.”  Callum says laughing as he held the boy close to him. He was starting the warm up to this kid. _His_ future kid. “I know Corvus would hold it until he’s _trained_ to wield it at least.”

 

“Daddy what do you think of mommy?” Gadras asks looking at his younger version of his father.

 

“What do you mean, Gadras?” It was foreign to him to say his name. He never ever thought he would say it. It sounds elven to him.

 

“Do you like like her?”

 

“We-well-“

 

“Your blushing. That means you like her.”

 

This kid is smart and a little terrifying. Callum smiles at the child and wraps a arm around him.

 

“Promise to keep a secret?” He whispers as he feels the child nodding. “I like like her.”

 

“Daddy likes mommy! Daddy likes mommy!” The little boy shrieks as he dashes around the cave while Zym dances around in the air. Callum blushes wildly as he chases him (or attempts to) trying to hush him.

 

Rayla stood in the distance as she hears Gadras’s laughter echo out of the cave. Her beating heart wasn’t steadying her breaths. They were going to report this crime to the dragon queen. They would need to hurry if they are going to make it there.

 

She climbs up the hill to the cave and wonders in. Callum spots her first as he catches Gadras and picks him up.

 

“Your back!” The two boys yell as they went to meet her.

 

“What was the commotion for? I could hear you guys within a mile.”

 

Callum held his hands over the child’s mouth and smiles. “Oh nothing. Gadras is horrible at keeping secrets.”

 

“Oh, is he now? Well I think we know who he gets that from?” Rayla smirks putting a hand on her lips leaning forward. Callum blushes and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Fair enough.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You thought Tinker was going to be along for the ride? How rude of me to play with your feelings. 
> 
> He bad. 
> 
> Sadly no, Tinker won't be joining us for the ride.
> 
> Write down your thoughts and theory's. I love them all!


	5. A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sinks down a bit and notices he was standing in a big pile of- Banther droppings. Laughter could be heard from the steps of the inn. He glares at the elves who were watching him.

The next day was boring. Adults talk too much. Gadras was in charge for keeping Zym out of trouble. That’s what mommy told him to do. Daddy was finding wood to make a fire out of. They were sleeping in a cave, again.

 

Gadras and Zym were both chasing each other down a hill when they heard a horn blow. The little boy shrieks and picks up Zym to hide. He knows it was a matter of time before he is spotted.

 

“Search the area for the traitor and that brat! They couldn’t have gotten far!” A Sunfire elf shouted near him.

 

Gadras closes his eyes and wishes he was back at the castle with his father and uncle. Playing with Pip and chasing Soren into a door.

 

He had no weapon, no special ability, no anything to defend himself with. His mother was going to teach him how to defend himself but.

 

_She’s gone, Gadras._

The boy could remember his father telling him the news. Of how she died facing the dark mage on her own without his father to protect her.

 

_She is not sleeping, buddy._

Zym whimpers as Sunfire elves march towards their hideout. Gadras was a very good hide and seeker. He knows he can get out of this one.

 

“I found something!” An elf called about two feet away from their location.

 

The child’s heartbeat rose as the elves look in his area, but they weren’t looking at his general direction. Gadras held Zym close.

 

“Zak, that’s a print!”

 

“Are you sure its not the dragonlings prints?”

 

“It could be. Zak stop playing with that blue shaped banana and lets go.”

 

That blue shaped banana was Zym’s tail. Gadras watched them leave before crawling down. He turns around, grabs Zym, and races to the cave where Callum and Rayla were.

 

Those Sunfire elves were looking for them. Did mommy do something terrible?

 

He trips on a root and falls face first into the muddy terrain. How clumsly can you be to trip on a root? Gadras starts to cry.

 

That was until he hears a howl coming from above. He manages to look up and gasps at what he saw. It was her. The Banther that Ezran had made friends with. Somehow, she got through the border and found him?

 

The banther growls softly and nudges him a bit. Is she trying to help him?

 

“Oh, you’re trying to help me?” Gadras ask tilting his head a bit. The creature nods and lowers herself so that he could get on. Zym had already found a place for himself on her back.

 

Once he was on her, she took off towards the way he came. Somehow, she knew where they lived. Not creepy at all.

 

“Can I call you Levy?” Gadras asks as the banther reaches her destination. The creature lowers herself for him to slide off and nods before dashing away into the woods.

 

Gadras stares at the spot where she went before feeling a hand on his head. The child looks up and relaxes. It was just his mother. Nothing to be afraid.

 

“So you made friends with a Banther?” She asks smirking a bit.

 

“Yes, her names Levy!”

 

“Levy,” Rayla hums scratching her chin with a smile. “I like the sound of that.”

 

\----[----]----

 

After lunch, they continued their adventure. Only this time, they found a city to stay in. A city that was too far from any Sunfire elves or the village they have visited.

 

Callum doesn’t care about the weird looks he’s getting. His hood was down. He doesn’t care. He holds onto Gadras’s hand as they walked. The eyes of elves were hostile. Human he was, elf he wasn’t. He was in their territory now.

 

“Can we eat something?” the child asks looking at the many stands of vendors in the city.

 

Lined the cobblestone streets were all kinds of vendors with food and clothes. Rayla and Callum knew that Gadras would need new clothing and a bath. His hair was sticking up and his clothes were beginning to smell. What’s worse, he doesn’t have a change of underwear.

 

“Yeah, lets eat.” Rayla agrees dragging them to a vendor cooking what seems like chicken to Callum. “Three legs please.”

 

The vendor looks Callum up and down before looking at the elf. “We don’t do service for _humans_ here.”

 

Rayla gives him a scowl. “We have the _dragon prince_ with us. The human is here for unity between Xadia and the pentarchy!”

 

“Show me and you might just get your meal.”

Rayla scoffs and shows him the sleeping prince in Callum’s bag. The vendor looks speechless. He eyes Rayla and smirks a bit.

 

“I need one more favor.” He says eyeing her.

 

Callum knows what this guy wants. He walks closer to Rayla. This dude is sick.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You help me in the back.”

 

“Not until you give us the food.” Callum growls as he steps in front of Rayla. He knows she can handle herself, but he feels like he needs to protect her. From creeps such as this guy.

 

The elf ignored him as he stares at the girl. “Don’t let your human pet here control your mind. You have your own choice. So _whats_ it going to _be_?”

 

Rayla scowls at the elf. “Callum is not a _human pet_. He is my _friend_.” She hands him the money for three dinner legs. “Now give me what I asked for.”

 

The elf grumbles a fine before doing what he was told. He puts them in bags and tosses them to Rayla. She politely thanks him and turns around. Callum stayed a bit longer with a glare before catching up to her. Gadras was holding his bag and holding her hand.

 

What had gotten into daddy? Gadras knows what protectiveness and jealously felt like, but he was really confused. He’s acting strange. Really strange.

 

“What happened back there Callum? I had it under control.”

 

Gadras wishes he couldn’t hear them arguing. He doesn’t like anybody arguing.

 

“He was trying to manipulate you Rayla. I could see it happening.” Callum says trying to keep calm. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“I can take care of myself Callum. Why do you worry so much?” Rayla asks turning to him as they arrive at an inn. This one far bigger than the last. “Whatever, we can discuss this some other time.” She says entering the building.

 

Gadras gave a small worried glance at Callum who was looking ashamed before following Rayla. He hates seeing them fight. It hurts his heart knowing if they don’t make up, then he won’t be present for much longer. He knows that he may disappear after saving Zym.

 

“Gadras are you coming?”

 

He notices that he was the last to come in. Rayla was waiting for him near the counter. Callum was still by the door of the inn. The child nods and leaves him be.

 

How can he fix this? _Could_ he fix it?

“Rayla, I am so sorry for what I said.” Callum whispers softly while walking up to the counter.

 

“Not the time Callum.” She hisses as she chats with the innkeeper.

 

He was put to work again. This time he was supposed to clean out a Banther den at the zoo. Gadras doesn’t like the sound of it. He could get hurt or worse.

 

“You work until sundown, human.” The Earthblood elf named Orion grumbles giving him a shovel and gallon bucket. “Or till you stop working.”

 

Gadras knew Callum wasn’t built for this but he could only hope Rayla would hear his apology soon.

 

\----[---]-----

 

Callum steps slowly in the murky mud as he tries not to puke from the odor. He was doing this for a free night and a free bathe for himself, Rayla, and Gadras. All he was focusing on now was not to wake the sleeping Banther.

 

He sinks down a bit and notices he was standing in a big pile of- Banther droppings. Laughter could be heard from the steps of the inn. He glares at the elves who were watching him. They were supposed to be helping in. But all they did was throw rocks at the Banther trying to wake her up. If he can live until sundown.

 

That proved to be a challenge. The Banther was waking up, clearly angry at being woken from her slumber. The elves laughter was multiplied by the whole city minus Gadras and Rayla. They all came to see a human being mauled by an angry Banther.

 

Callum uses his shovel as a weapon for defense. His bucket was too heavy to carry around. His breathing was unsteady as the creature slowly advances towards him. He couldn’t exactly run. The mud wasn’t helping his situation either.

 

Thunder boom over head and the prince found himself trying to escape. Rain began to pour down on him, soaking his shirt. He felt the world starting to blur.

 

“ _Callum_!” The shout came after the beast sent him into the air. His breath caught in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum is in trouble now. Big oof!


	6. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peace won’t happen between the Pentarchy and Xadia with violence!” Rayla yells back as she leaps out of the banthers way. “If you want peace then please help us.”

“ _Callum_!” Rayla screams as the prince went air born after getting pummeled by the banther.

 

The beast came around again but this time Rayla took it into her own hands. She jumps over the fence, making sure Callum wasn’t getting up. She lands in the mud, feet soaked with rain. Her eyes were switching from the banther to the prince. She needs to get Callum out of there.

 

“Hey! Your ruining the performance!” An elf shouts in the crowd. Booing came afterword.

 

Rayla ignores them as she circles around the beast. The rain was making it difficult for her to walk. She fell once on her back and dodged the banther just in time before it mauls her. Her heart skips a beat when Callum looks at her through shaky breaths.

 

“Peace won’t happen between the _Pentarchy and Xadia_ with violence!” Rayla yells back as she leaps out of the banthers way. “If you want peace then please **help** us.”

 

The elves murmurs send chills down her spine. The MoonShadow elf was so close to Callum. She could easily leap to him, but she wouldn’t be able to keep the banther at bay. Gadras was in their bedroom. Safe with Zym.

 

“Ra-Rayla.” Callum calls for her as she dodges the beast again. He crawls towards her direction only to be stopped by a foot inches from his face.

 

“Don’t speak human boy. You’re in _good_ hands.” Orion tells him before Callum passes out.

 

\---[----]----

 

Rayla was finally able to see him. She had Zym and Gadras with her as well. The elves took care of the banther. _Apparently_ , they forgot to feed it.

 

Her heart had calmed down a bit when the EarthBlood elf, Orion, came back telling her he only had a bruised rib and a broken wrist. He was lucky that he only has those injuries. If he would have landed on his back, he would be paralyzed.

 

She came back to the present when Gadras asks what happened.

 

“A Banther tossed him into the air. Don’t worry it _wasn’t_ Levy.” She consoled him as he nods.

 

That was enough to settle his nerves for the time being.

 

Not enough for hers. She was so scared. He almost died because of her. What had gotten into her? Her feelings were running on rapid fire now. Callum had gotten injured because of _her_.

 

“He is awake now.” Orion told her as he went back to the main lobby at the inn. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

Rayla gave him a silent nod as he left, breathing in and out, before opening the door. Her first reaction was… guilt. She made him take on a dangerous job. She could see his wrists covered up with a thick brown cast. He was laying in their king sized bed and was looking out at the storm.

 

He turns his head to them and beckons them over. Gadras leaps onto the bed and starts asking him about his cool cast. Rayla has Zym in her arms and she lays him on the bed. The dragon sits at Callum’s feet. The elf sat in the chair closes to them.

 

“Callum,” She starts but a hand shushes her. It was his good hand. He reaches for one of her hands, which was still covered in mud.

 

“Its okay.” He says as he looks at her in the eye. “Lets just go to sleep.”

 

“But- Callum I need to tell you something.” She tries to speak more but her voice shuts down. Whats wrong with her? She can’t talk to him now. “I’m sorry. It should be me injured instead of you.”

 

“If you were injured then what would’ve we done with the elves. They would be at my throat in minutes.” Callum argues as a tear slips out of his eye facing her. “Rayla I- I- I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were injured. The elves don’t think I am the worst human in the world anymore, because you saved me.”

 

“Oh Callum.” Rayla wraps an arm around him so she won’t disturb the ribs. She then lets the tears flow onto his hair as she feels him wrap his good arm around her. “What are we going to do with an idiot like you?”

 

“Not make me do dangerous jobs like that again?”

 

“If it means one free night then no. _We_ are going to do it together next time.” Rayla whispers letting go of him but he wasn’t letting go. “Callum?”

 

“Can we stay like this for a moment more? Your warm.”

 

“I need to wash Gadras and find new clothes for him. Don’t tell me he doesn’t stink.”

 

“Noted.” He sighs defeated and lets her go. He leans his head back on the pillow. “Hey buddy, go with Rayla. Its bath time!”

 

Gadras had Rayla’s fear of water. It took Orion and three other elves to calm the boy down enough to get him clean. In the end, he was clean and put into newer clothes. Orion even let them stay an extra night after seeing Zym. Fortunately, he kept his secret.

 

Gadras has a dark green suit on with dark blue designs similar to Rayla’s. His hair was dampened from the water and his horns were freshly cleaned. He was a happy boy.

 

“Can I sleep with you daddy?” He asks softly after seeing Rayla come back with a night gown on. Callum couldn’t stop staring at Rayla that he never heard him. Gadras jumps on the bed and repeats his question. The prince was startled and blushes before nodding.

 

“Sure bud.” He says before the five year old dives under the covers.   


Rayla walks to the other side of the bed and gets in. She then falls asleep, her back facing Callum and Gadras. Zym had his back pressing up against her the whole time which meant she couldn’t move an inch.

 

\---[---]---

 

Her back was sore that morning.

 

“Gadras, stay with Callum. Keep him company while I get breakfast.”

 

“Gotcha mommy!”

 

Callum watches her walk to the door and out of sight. He sees her smile at him when closing the door. His heart flutters a bit. Gadras finds himself smirking.

 

“What?” Callum wonders looking at the smirking boy. The boy could only giggle at the face the prince made.

 

“Your face is funny.”

 

\---[--]----

 

Rayla was back with food of all kinds. She sets it down near Callum and picks up Gadras.

 

“Orion wants to tell how ashamed he is that his Banther attacked you. He gave us one free night.” She says smiling and watching as Callum chews on a sausage link. He was feeling better. That’s all that matters. “How are you feeling?” She asks softly reaching for a piece of grape.

 

“Great actually. My ribs don’t feel that bad.” Callum answers looking at his bread and not at her. He then picks a piece of ham and tosses it at Zym. The baby dragon gladly took much pride over it. “Wouldn’t hurt to walk around though.”

 

Rayla smiles fell as she remembers the events yesterday had brought upon all of them. She accidently killed an elf and Callum had gotten injured because of her. It was her fault they couldn’t have fun on their journey.

 

The prince notices her smile faltering and frowns. He had no idea how much she is hurting. Was her pain because of him? He leans back and sighs.

 

“When I look at you, you don’t smile. Please tell me whats wrong.” _I love you when you smile._ He didn’t say that. He couldn’t. He doesn’t have it in him yet.

 

Rayla closes her eyes and turns her back towards him. She felt her eyes sting as she remembers the looks the elves were giving her. Cruel, shock, and angry looks. She hugs herself for comfort.

 

“Rayla,” she could hear him sit up on the bed and turn his body to face her. Even though she couldn’t see him, she knows he was there. Gadras was also watching her from beside Callum. “please tell me whats wrong?”

 

“Its nothing.” She mutters as she hears a small chuckle come from the prince. “What? Whats so hilarious?” she demands looking at him finally.

 

“Your voice won’t be so soft if it wasn’t nothing.” He claims mocking her jokingly as he stands up. “Your cute when your hiding something.”

 

Cute? Did he just call her cute? How wonderful _._ Rayla rolls her eyes as she turns her back to him once again. _He won’t get it even if I tell him._

 

“Fine! I am fine! Just fine!” She suddenly erupts as she flung her hands into the air. “It doesn’t matter how many people saw me. I still killed the man!” She says stomping to the window and sitting at the edge of it. The sunlight made her look like she had a halo on. It was just enough lighting to see her emotions come alive.

 

Callum slowly makes his way towards her, taking the spot next to her on the edge. He looks at the sunrise and how beautiful the city looks from above. His heart breaks every time he sees her frowning.

 

“I betrayed them Callum. I killed an elf who hated the likes of humans. I killed my brethren. Now I have a target on my back!”

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Rayla was surprised to hear the little boy speak up. “Mistakes happen. We are elf and human.”

 

“I wish I could have your innocents Gadras.” She smirks as the little boy nods at her. “But mistakes like this don’t have any room for forgiveness.”

 

“That’s not the Rayla I started traveling with! Your being negative. Negative feelings won’t help us out for our mission.”

 

“Callum what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying would you like to go on a walk with me!?”

 

“Did you have to shout?”

 

“No _ow_!”

 

Gadras shakes his head. “Even a little kid knows how to keep his voice down.” He whispers to Zym who nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but i just have to make Gadras sassy every once in a while. He is just like his mother. He hates water, 
> 
> Thanks for the 600 views so far guys and the kudos. You don't know how much that means to me. 
> 
> Gadras: I have fans!
> 
> You have fans!


	7. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will begin to lose feeling in your body once the mission has passed seven days. You will lose your form in a matter of two days after that. You must reach the dragon queen before you lose yourself.

_Gadras ran through the castle. The sound of swords clashing echoes down the halls. The evil man was following him. He could feel it._

_“Gadras, son of the moon, come out where I can see you? We are just playing a game of hide and seek.” Lord Viren’s voice booms in the halls behind him._

_Gadras finds himself frozen in fear at the man before him. Lord Viren peers at him with eyes full of darkness. The child begins to shake. He couldn’t fight. He doesn’t remember any spells that his father taught him. He just wants to find his mommy and daddy. Maybe Auntie Claudia and Uncle Soren could help him?_

_“End of the line hybrid.”_

_“NOOOO!” Someone shouted and pushes Gadras out of the way in time before the destruction spell hits him._

_Gadras looks up horrified. His mother lies there, at the same spot he was at earlier, laying so still he could hardly see her breath. Hardly breath. He knew she was dying._

_“MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!” He cries as his body turns dark purple and his markings were light green. He tackles the confused man to the ground and used Fulmonis. He was paralyzed, or was he dead? Gadras didn’t care._

_“Ga-Gadras, please be a good boy for me. I know you will.” His mother says running her shaking hands along his tear streaked face. “Tell daddy that I will wait for him on the other side.” She whispers letting her hand fall and her form relaxing._

_Gadras was the first to tell his father. That his wife was dead. But children his age made it seem like death was a sleep. A never ending sleep._

\---[--]---

 

“Gadras are you listening? We have to find Rayla’s favorite flowers.” Callum says trying to make sense of it all. Rayla had accepted the date like it was nothing and now the prince was trying not get flustered _before_ the event. “Do you have any idea of what she likes?”

 

“Ane- Amemone?” he tries but no such luck. Callum notices which flower he was trying to pronounce and grins.

 

“Anemone?”

 

“Yes those. They were her favorites.” The five year old mutters softly. He entwines his hands with Callum and squeezes them. “I killed Lord Viren.”

 

His father’s younger version gasps but doesn’t seem surprise. “You did?” He asks softly.

 

“For killing mommy.” Gadras speaks softly as he feels Callum stop in his tracks.

 

“That doesn’t matter. The future won’t be like that. We will fix it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

\----[---]---

 

“Gadras are you sure this will work?”

 

“Trust me daddy. Mommy will love it.” The child smiles innocently on the bed as Zym lays next to him.

 

Callum had a flower crown arranged with Anemones, cherry blossoms and other beautiful flowers. He was going to give it to Rayla when she comes back with dinner. His heart beats even faster when he knows she was outside the door.

 

“Callum, Gadras, Zym I’m back with- Callum what do you have there?” Rayla questions him pointing at the flower crown.

 

“It’s a flower crown. Made it myself.” That’s a lie, Gadras made it.

 

Rayla frowns at him and smiles. She sets the food down and walks over to them. Callum winces a bit from his broken wrist and bruised ribs as he chuckles at her.

 

“You shouldn’t be up. Lay down.” She says almost demanding him as she gently places a hand on his shoulder. “You won’t get better if you keep straining yourself like this.”

 

He stairs at her for a moment. “Yeah well-“ he sighs moving putting his injured hand on hers. “I have nothing to lose.”

 

“Callum?” His eyes closes shut as he leans towards her.

 

“Ray-rayla I-I-“ He callaspes into her and lands on top of her. His head was on her shoulder.

 

He passed out.

 

“CALLUM!”

 

\---[---]---

 

 _Stupid Callum, stupid callum, stupid stupid stu-_ Rayla walks back and forth in the room as Orion checks over him. Gadras was out playing with Zym in Orion’s office. He doesn’t need to see Callum in this state. Whatever he has right now. The elf could only calm her nerves as the innkeeper comes out with a hard look.

 

“He is awake. He just passed out due to lack of fluids.”

“Thank you.” Rayla manages to say as the Earthblood elf nods and leaves them be.

 

She quickly walks over to where he lays in their bed and lightly slaps him on the arm.

 

“Ow what- Rayla?”

 

She had tears falling down her face. The elf runs towards him and wraps her arms around him. She doesn’t care if Orion hears her. She needs to tell him.

 

“You idiot.” She says in between breaths as she feels him wrap his arms around her waist. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Nearly?” Callum smirks but it falls as she pulls back from the hug. “I admit I am an idiot.”

 

“The biggest idiot in the world.”

 

“Sorry for scaring you.” He mutters relaxing a bit.

 

“Don’t do it again! Now drink your water!”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

\---[----]---

 

Two days later they were off again towards the east where the dragon queen’s palace was located. Rayla and Callum stayed away from each other for most of the trip. That’s what Gadras knows. It was awkward.

 

So, he tried everything in his power to make them kiss. He isn’t called Mr. Matchmaker for nothing.

 

“Well we are near the castle where the dragon queen lives. We should rest up.” Rayla announces as Gadras puts his plan into action.

 

With the help of Zym, he was able to push Rayla and Callum together. They ran into each other and began to bicker. Gadras deflates as it becomes clear that his plan wasn’t working. He then sees his feet flicker a bit.

 

Uh oh.

 

Was his time running out?

 

“Why do we fight? We have never fought this much in forty-eight hours!”

 

“I don’t know Callum!” Rayla turns as rain droplets hit her skin. Her eyes were full of regret. “Maybe we need a little time to ourselves.”

 

“Rayla.” The prince’s voice breaks as he comes towards her. “Lets just talk.”

 

“Talking leads to fighting Callum as noted when I almost lost you.”

 

He turns her around with his good hand and puts a finger under her chin. It was pouring now. Their clothes were soaked but their bodies felt like fire.

 

He puts his head on hers and smiles. “C’mon now, you know darn well that I will get lost in Xadia.”

 

“That’s true.” Rayla mutters leaning into his touch as she blushes dark red. “Callum I have to tell you something-“

 

“Same here. But ladies first.”

 

“Well the last month in a half was adventurous. I felt a deep connection to you, Ezran and Zym when traveling around the world. I enjoyed them all. But-“ Rayla stops and looks at him in the eyes. They were what made her trust him so easily. His beautiful eyes. “Callum, I am in love with you.”

 

Callum seems to like the answer because he wraps his arms around her and places his lips gently on hers. They were still for a moment but then Rayla kissed back. Electricity went through them as they embraced each other.

 

Gadras’s form flickers once again. Then he collapses into a puddle. Zym nudges him a bit but sqaucks when the little boy doesn’t wake. Rayla and Callum notices the little boy and rushes over. Their hearts were both beating faster than ever. Both because of the kiss and now cause of their future son.

 

 _You will begin to lose feeling in your body once the mission has passed seven days. You will lose your form in a matter of two days after that. You must reach the dragon queen before you lose yourself._ His father once told him before unleashing the portal. _The dragon queen will aid. You must make the past Rayla and Callum fall in love with each other. That is how you will save Zym._

“We need to keep going. Rain or shine we keep walking.” Rayla whispers to Callum who carried Gadras on his back. His wrist was strong enough to carry him. He was light enough not to bother his ribs.

 

“You’re the boss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that an update and some news! 
> 
> I am going to try to update tomorrow. Keyword: Try. 
> 
> We have another winter storm coming and i don't know if i am going to have power or not. Plus, i need a break after updating the story 3 days in a row. I know you guys need time to recover after this bomb of a chapter. 
> 
> Gadras my dude. I am so sorry.


	8. A Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like the banther ripping through her heart. She looks at him before she walks quickly ahead of them.

Rayla couldn’t forgive herself. She knew Callum couldn’t either. They just kissed and their child just collapsed in front of them. Her heart aches at remembering Callum’s panick-stricken face. How could this happen? Who sends a little kid time traveling? She knows that Callum from the future is responsible for it.

 

The forest became denser as Callum carries their future son on his back. A painful look on Gadras’s face told her that he was not enjoying this at all. His breathing was shallow even.

 

Rayla puts her cloak on top of the sleeping five-year-old. Her eyes soften as his eye’s flutters open a bit. He cracks a small grin.

 

“Hey little one.” She breaks the silence between all three of them. She puts a hand on his head. “You okay?”

 

“Uh huh.” Gadras nods as Callum stares at her for moment. His eyes had that look she hates so much.

 

“How long until we are at the castle?” He asks softly but it came out more like a demand.   


Rayla looks down for a moment to think. They were on the right path. They weren’t going to make it unless they have something to fly them. Still, if Zym could carry Gadras like before? Gods what would she do if they fail? If she loses Zym and her future son. What would Callum say?

 

“Almost three hundred miles southeast from the castle gate.” She mumbles not looking directly at him. “We won’t make it in time.” She adds hugging Zym closer to her.

 

The dragonling squawks and wines at her. She’s nervous, he can feel it.

 

Callum watches looking away from her. All this time Gadras was keeping this a secret from him. That he doesn’t have long until he vanishes. What are they going to do? Gadras came here to save Zym. From what? His mother?

 

The rain started pouring harder and harsher. The wind was even making it difficult to walk. Gadras whimpers at the harsh rain. Rayla covers him up the best she could without getting him soaked. Callum watches her shiver. They need to find cover. Even if they lose Gadras. He is sure he’ll lose Rayla too. It’s the future that he fears will happen. What will happen to Zym?

 

Why is he thinking these thoughts? He was no time traveler. He wouldn’t send his young son on a deadly mission. Would he? Who was he in the future?

 

“Do you ever think about the future?”

 

Rayla looks at him and tilts her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Callum swallows hard. “don’t you think what might happen to us in the present will break the future? If you and I are together in the future. Then what would happen to us if we wouldn't have met.”

 

“I don’t get it. Callum your scaring me.”

 

“Rayla, Gadras can’t exist without us. His life is shortening because I almost died.”

 

It was like the banther ripping through her heart. She looks at him before she walks quickly ahead of them. Her eyes were trained on a cabin that looks to be abandon. It was like the banther lodge that had belonged to Callum and Ezran. It was covered with gold and silver.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Whispers Callum as Rayla takes out her swords. She runs ahead and investigates the cabin through the windows. She pry’s one open and climbs in.

 

“Callum?” a voice was calling him. The boy turns his head towards the direction of the voice. “I’m here.”

 

“Who are you?!” Callum calls back as he holds onto Gadras. The voice was turning into his mother’s voice and he went pale. “Mom! Where are you?”

 

“Come closer to the light sweetie.” It was definally his mothers voice. He can feel somebody grabbing Gadras from his back and how something kicks him in his ribs. He tries hard not yelp as he falls on his stomach.

 

“Callum! Don’t listen to them! Its an illusion!” Rayla’s voice enters the chaos. She was holding Gadras and was trying to tug him up.

 

“ **Callum, breath sweetie.** ”

 

Zym cries out in surprise as a wild roar from above caught Callum’s attention. It was a dragon with golden scales and horns curling down her face. She had Skywing elves flying beside her as if they were her guards. Rayla was able to put one of the prince’s arms around her as the dragon lands onto the cabin.

 

“Human and elf, don’t move and you won’t get shot.” One of the skywing elves says aiming his bow at Callum.

 

“Your highness, we are here to return your son whom is alive thanks to this human.” Through shaky breaths, Rayla was able to lay Zym at her feet. Gadras eyes went wide.

 

“Mommy! That dragon is not real!” The child yells as he runs towards the dragonling.

 

“What? Of course, our queen is real! Get away from her brat!” The skywing elf to her left shouted and grabbing Gadras.

 

“Nononono, I can tell that its an illusion! FULMONIS!”

 

Callum and Rayla were stunned as their child just roasted a skywing elf without a single beat. The dragon ahead of him shakes her head and roars.

 

“HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUT ONE OF YOUR OWN!” the dragon shouted as she grabs Zym with her talons and flies up into the air.

“The Queen of the dragons doesn’t come out unless she needs to visit the border or talks.” Gadras says as the Skywing elves were too shock and stupid to do anything. Rayla lays Callum down and jumps through the trees to snatch Zym.

 

She leaps up.

 

And misses his leg by a centimeter.

 

Gadras feels himself losing his balance and falls on his butt. A Skywing elf looks at him and grabs him. They then pursue the dragon.

 

“I’ll keep you from falling, just snatch the dragon prince.” The elf says as he was next to the imposter.

 

Zym gave Gadras a pitiful look and a whine as they try releasing him from the talons. Gadras grabs a talon and does the fullmonis spell again. It successfully electrocutes the dragon and it releases Zym.

 

The child catches the baby dragon and they descend to the ground at a safer pace.

 

“You’re a smart kid. How did you know this was an imposter?” Callum asks when they landed.

 

“I don’t explain anything.” Gadras smirks as he flickers a bit causing him to cry out.

 

“So, is this what you meant about saving Zym?” Rayla questions herself as she takes Gadras from the skywing elf.

 

“Yes, mommy it is.” He says before passing out.

 

\---[---]----

 

The SkyWing elves were graciously willing to fly them to the dragon queens castle as thanks. Since Rayla, Callum and Gadras were carrying the future of the world, they accepted. Gadras was happy to have the wind in his face again.

 

In only an hour, they arrived at the castle. The outside was beautiful with golden rocks forming a wall between each cave near the gate. The silver road was ripped up with dragon tracks. Trees were neatly trimmed, and elves of all kinds were walking to and from the castle gates.

 

Zym whines to be let out and so Rayla lets him lead. Zym bounds ahead of them, but Gadras stays behind. He has been quiet ever since he first started to lose control of himself. He won’t even make it to the dragon queen. He will only slow his future parents down.

 

“I can’t.” He speaks up while Rayla and Callum stop in their tracks to look at him.

 

“Gadras, you know we can carry you the whole way-“ Callum proposes but his son stops him.

 

“I mean I can’t continue on when the future is already stabilized.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF CHAPTERS! LOOK, I HAVE A GOOD HEARTBREAKING CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! 
> 
> I started chapter 9 already which is the final chapter. Hope you don't kill me for what I did to Gadras. 
> 
> Oh and sorry if this chapter is rushed. I am trying to get my grove back.


	9. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs out of the room, barely dodging guards that were passing by. The mage felt his heart beating at a much faster rate than before. He could feel the light guiding him to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudos, view, and comment! I have this story done. Woo thought i was going to end it with a cliffhanger. I am nice. 
> 
> You all loved this story and I am thankful that you all enjoyed Gadras. I love you guys. 
> 
> Your support is what keeps me motivated!

_“Our son did it Rayla. He really did it.” Future Callum expresses himself on the balcony of his father’s room (now Ezran’s). “I wish you could see it now. The future feels so beautiful.”_

_For a moment, there was nothing. All Callum could do was feel happy. His guilt was gone. His shadow that was consuming him since his wife died was finally letting go. His skin was tanner._

_He still felt rather_ lonely _. His wife, son, and brother were_ gone _. He was sure that Lord Viren was already executed by now. The prince was technically king. It was a somber moment._

_“Gadras would’ve loved a little brother or sister. He_ did _enjoy taking care of Bait when Ezran was on a trip. We did promise him we would take him to see his grandparents.” Callum spoke softly as the sun was starting to set on a very uneventful day. He starts to doze off a bit but shook himself away as he sees a glowing blue light in the distant room._

_The hallway where he met her._

_He runs out of the room, barely dodging guards that were passing by. The mage felt his heart beating at a much faster rate than before. He could feel the light guiding him to her._

\---[---]----

 

Gadras stood across from his parents. His form beginning to disappear starting with his toes and up. He was smiling. Rayla and Callum both stared at him unable to do anything.

 

They were powerless.

 

“I get to see my daddy again!” He says grinning while Callum kneels to his level.

 

A portal opens behind Gadras. Rayla gasps and walks towards it. The little boy begins to walk towards it as well.

 

“Gadras stop! Don’t you dare!”

 

The five year old’s eyes soften as he waves. “I’m sorry mommy, daddy. I’ll see you soon!” he yells before stepping through the portal.

 

Rayla hits the cobblestone floor with her knees and lets every emotion out that she kept hidden from him all week long. They only knew their future child for a week and grew attached to him like a fly caught in a trap. She screams as the portal dissipates in the air and Callum joins her with a comforting hand on her back.

 

“Callum.” She cries now turning towards him and wrapping her arms around him. “He’s gone.”

 

“I know. Oh, gods I know.” He responds not even caring to look what big beast was behind him.  

 

It was the dragon queen. An elf that can talk to dragons was beside her. On her head was Zym who was waging his tail a bit.

 

“Gadras has asked me for a favor after he disappears. He told me to wipe the memory of him but not this trip.” The elf interprets for the dragon queen who was staring at the two. “I am sorry, but this is for the future’s sake.”

 

Rayla and Callum were surrounded by bright light.

 

\---[----]---

 

_Callum was finally there. He ran as fast as he could across the bridge and stopped at the familiar room. This was Lord Viren’s chamber but it was Claudia’s now._

_The blue light was gone as soon as he enters the chamber. Nothing happened._  
  


_“What am I doing? I shouldn’t be in here.” He says getting numb in his heart. He holds her ring he kept in his pocket for this long and kisses it. “You weren’t coming back.”_

_“Okay, so your kissing inanimate objects other than your own wife. That is a big twist.”_

_He gasps and turns around slowly._

_Her hair was just how he saw her last, messy with a braid, and her clothes were just the way she left him. Her smirk was what caught him. He_ missed _that. He missed her sarcastic humor. She was there! Standing in the doorway._

_“Close your mouth Callum. You are not a codfish.” She smirks as he closes his mouth._

_“H-how?”_

_“Oh, dear I broke my dear husband. Hopefully_ I _don’t get punished for this.” Rayla mocks while laughing at his face. She watches him frown at her and puts her hands on her hips. “Are you going to say something other than one word or?”_

_Before he could speak, another blue light appears near the royal cemetery, and Rayla leads him towards it. Callum couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say in such a small time he saw her. She was even more beautiful now he can see her in the moonlight._

_They both knew he was back. He must be. Gadras was going to be reunited with his mother. They are going to be a family again._

_“Rayla-“_

_“I know Callum.” Rayla stops him with a finger on his lips. She smiles softly at him. “You created the portal at my grave. So it would be a connection between all three of us.”_

_“How did you-“_

_“I may not have been with you, but I was watching over you through here.” She pokes his heart with his finger and kisses his cheek._

_His cheeks were warm with the kiss and he places a hand on top of his cheek. He smiles at her. He then pulls out her ring and takes her hand._

_“Rayla, I am glad your back. I love you.” He says sliding the ring on her finger. He smirks at her. “Now let’s go see our boy.”_

_“Wow finally a real sentence out of ya. I thought you were broken forever.”_

_The blue light faded when the two entered their bedroom and went into the connected bedroom._ His _room. Rayla and Callum were looking around for any sight of the little child._

_“PEEKABOO!” Gadras shouts springing up from his bed. His surprise caused Rayla and Callum to bump into each other. He giggles as they look at him._

**Once shattered**

_Gadras jumps out of bed and leaps into Rayla’s arms with tears in his eyes. Callum wraps his arms around them both and cried with them._

_Outside the castle you can hear an excited roar from the sky. A ginormous blue dragon was doing flips in the air. King Ezran was seen riding on the gentle giant._

**Now united.**

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited story has arrived! Please enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
